Tere Ho k Rahengey Dil Zidh Pe Ara Hai
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: Sacha pyaar kismat walon ko milta hai aur jab milta hai to uss wo uss ki qader nei karte, per jub wo pyaar hum sedurr cchala gye to uss ki ehamiyat meusoos hoti hai. Un-sunni aur asambhav ... pyaar ki ye eik dastaan. SACHVI fic. please R n R ... :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello you all ppl. I am here with a new story on SACHVI. I would make sure to give you at least 15 chapters but please don't curse me after reading the first chapter, beleive me it is only a SACHVI fic but with many twists. Read and tell me your feedback through your reviews. please don't ask me to include any other couple because I can't write on two cuoples at a time. In IKNMP I am feeling difficulty to do justice with Kavi and Abhirika. A RAJVI fic in a day or two. **

**STORY:**

**At Rock n Roll Club:**

Party was going on and all the guests, by their apperance, seemed to be from high-class society. The drinks were being served by the waiters and dance floor was occupied by the teens. Now came the host of the party along with her girl-friend. He was wearing black blazzer with a white shirt and jeans while the girl was in blue jeans shorts and tank top and her hairs pinned to a side, in short both looking hot and handsome. He first thanked all those who camed to the party. then he announced the party to be started. All the prenseties whislted. He signaled DJ and he changed the song.

**Dance...**

**C'mon c'mon**

**Dance...**

**D d d.. dance.**

**Ni gori tera thumka**

**bada kinky kinky type da**

**Ni gori tera jhumka**

**bada funky funky type da**

**Kateeli teri ankhiyaan**

**Jaise nouk nukeeli knife da**

**Ni gori tera nakhra**

**Bada hanky-panky type da**

**Kisi hit gaane pe jo**

**Kamar matka degi tu**

**Fateechar se ye dil ban jayega shehzaada**

**Oonchi waali heel pehankar**

**Dance Basanti..**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**Ho.. har limit ki height pe chadhke**

**Dance Basanti...**

**D d d dance Basanti (c'mon c'mon)**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d Dance dance dance**

**d d d dance..**

**When see me you go wild aaw**

**You want my love you want it now now**

**You see me dancin up ***

**You know you know that i'm that bold**

**When I pump it up on floor or..**

**I know the boys be goin offo..**

**And I'll be shakin' it up**

**Take in it up breakin it up**

**I'm gonna be funk it up, what?**

**Hey Basanti tere ghar ka address bol de**

**Hey Basanti tere dil ka tu gate khol de**

**Basanti visphotak bas ek smile hai**

**Tu sar se paaon tak poori missile hai**

**Kisi hit gaane pe jo**

**Kamar matka degi tu**

**Poora nahi te chain mill jaaye pauna-aadha**

**Aashiqon se deal tu karke, dance basanti**

**D d d dance basanti**

**D d d dance basanti**

**Ho.. har limit ki height pe chadhke**

**Dance Basanti...**

**D d d dance Basanti (c'mon c'mon)**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**Shake that..**

**Ni gori tera thumka**

**bada kinky kinky type da**

**Ni gori tera jhumka**

**bada funky funky type da**

**Kateeli teri akhiyaan**

**Jaise nouk nukeeli knife da**

**Ni gori tera nakhra**

**Bada hanky-panky type da**

**Kisi hit gaane pe jo**

**Kamar matka degi tu**

**Fateechar se ye dil ban jayega shehzaada**

**Oonchi waali heel pehankar**

**Dance Basanti..**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**Ho.. har limit ki height pe chadh kar**

**Dance Basanti...**

**D d d dance Basanti (c'mon c'mon)**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d Dance dance dance**

**d d d dance..**

**When see me you go wild aaw**

**You want my love you want it now now**

**You see me dancin up ***

**You know you know that i'm that bold**

**And I'll be shakin' it up, take in it up**

**Makin' it go, breakin it up**

**I'm gonna be funk it up, what?**

**D d d Dance Basanti!**

both the star of the show were having great time together when the boy got a call.

Boy: (a bit loud as the shor sharaba was too high) darling mein bass do minute mein aaiya.

Girl: (in same high tune) jaldi aana.

Boy: ok baby ... he then excused to attend the call.

afte the boy left the girl went to Veer, boy's best friend.

girl to veer: veer ...

veer: hmmm ...

girl: veer tum bohat handsome ho, kyu na hum eik long drive per chale aaj raat?

veer: tum ye sub kya bole ja rahi ho. Sachin ki girl friend ho tum, aur mein apner best friend ko dokha nei donga, kabhi nei.

girl leaned on him and he jerked her but the girl held him and both were on floor. the girl down and the boy on top. boy got and the girl also. then girl again statred to flirt with him and he placed his hand on her back, veer was still not responding and going away. girl again held him and held him, leaned on to him to kiss him. At the same time the boy came and saw them. they both can't see them but he can. He came to them and held Veer by his collar, and gave him a tough slap. Music stopped and the guests favoured towards them. Girl immediately hid herself behind the boy and said.

girl: sachin ... (pretending to be innocent) ye .. ye tumhara dost mujhe cherne ki koshish ker raha tha ye jante hue ki mein tum se pyaar karti hon ... she started crying crocodile tears.

sachin: shyla baby ...

veer cut him: aye saali sachin meri baat sune ga. wo mera best friend hai. tuj jaise do take ki larki k min kon lagta hai jo do minute mein kissi aur ki ho gye. sachin tu ...

but sachin again slapped him and said: kameene to ne apne hi dost ki ki chura ghonpa. tere jaise dost pe lanat hai . lanat.

veer: sachin tu ... tume iss k liye mujhe marra ... mujhe ... ye kabhi teri ho hi nei sakti.

sachin: don't you dare to say anything ... ANYTHING about Shyla. samjha tu. (to shyla) chalo yahan se. they went away.

**Outside In The Parking Lot In Sachin's Car:**

sachin saw shyla, she was sitting pouting. to enlighten her he said,

sachin: baby ... I m sorry. nujhe janna hi nei chahiye tha tumhe akela chor ker. I m sorry.

shyla: mujhe ghar drop ker do. I need some time to be alone (in straight tune)

sachin: Oh come'on! shyla please forget that. let's go shopping.

shyla: SHOPPING ... wow Sachin you are sooooo sweet! she placed a kiss on his cheeks.

**At Green Valley Shopping Plaza:**

both shyla and sachin were having great time together and enjoying. When suddenly, Shyla spotted a Tarot-Card Reader and said to sachin

shyla: Sachuu .. tarot cards. please chalo na, mujhe apna future sunna'na hai.

sachin: shyla ye sub kuch sach nei hota. these are ways to earn money only.

shyla: I don't know ... I want to know about my future.

sachin surrendering in front of her said: ok . ok ... let's go/

shyla: That's like one of my good boyfriends.

sachin (naughtily): One Of means? How many in total you have ... he smerked.

shyla acted as she is counting...

sachin: ab drame band kro aur chalo.

They went to the the TC reader.

**At Tarot Card Reader's Counter:**

TC: welcome maa'm. welcome sir!

shyla: I want to know about my love.

TC: is he (pointing towards Sachin) your boyfriend?

shyla: YES ...

TC: ok maa'm. pick eight card from the deck.

shyla picked the eight cards. TC after reading the cards in hesitation looked at Shyla-sachin.

sachin: kya hua. app to aise dekh rahe hein jaise humara sath bohat thora hai.

TC: exactly sir! maa'm app ki stars ko study karne k baad ye pata chalta hai keh ap dono zaida der sath nei rahe ge. sr you will marry a girl whose star will be CANCER aur maa'm ka star as she is born on 27 November is Sagittarius, so she is not the gitl whom you will be life-partner and sir you will meet your life partner very soon.

shyla: what is this nonsesence! ... (to sachin) sachin did you hear that what she said. who is she to say that we won't be together throuhout our life. (she said in shouting tune)

sachin (trying to calm her): shyla ... shyla calm down ... calm down baby .. I told you that this is just way to mak money. I m all yours!

with much efforts he made her calm and they went outside. Sachin dropped to shyla to her Villa. He was about to return back when Shyla's father, Neil Khuranna, said him to stay there as it was late night 12: 30. So, Sachin went to the guest room and all slept.

**A/N: So, please don't bash me as I already told you that it is a SACHVI story and I will end this Sachin_Shyla track very soon. I will update IKNMP next weekend.**

**Revies wanted. please tell me about your feed-back.**

**tckr and bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Day:**

sachin woke up at 5 :30 a. m. he got up, freshened up and went to gym room.

**Gym Room:**

Shyla and Neil were already there doing work-outs. Sachin greeted Neil; and gave a side hug and kiss on forhead to Shyla. Neil fakely coughed and said.

Neil: ahhm ... ahhm ... Sachin iss waqt tum jiss larki ko kiss ker rahe ho wo meri beti hai ...

sachin: to iss mein kya bari baat hai, abhi aap kop v kiss ker dete hein ... saying this he moved towards Neil, he came to him and touched his feet.

sachin: wo atte atte maine apna irada badal liya, socha keh kya na isherwaat le lon takeh app ki beti ko bhaga sakoon.

Neil: (smiled and said) main uss din ka intezaar karo ga.

They worked out with a little chit chat and then all of them had breakfast.

**At Break-Fast Table:**

the workers were serving breakfast to all when Shyla spotted one maid serving **Cappsicum salad **to Sachin and Sachin was abouyt to eat without watching at it and she almost yelled.

Shyla: SACHINNNNNN ...

Sachin was confused and all were now looking at Shyla with questioning eyes.

Shyla: wo Sachin ko cappsicum se allergy hai aur wo cappsicum Salad khane wala tha to ... meine usse rakne ke liya bola ... (to maid = yelling + angry) malum nei hai kya tumhe. agar Sachin ko kuch ho jata to ...

Sachin cutt her and said: Leave it Shyla. mujhe kuch nei hua. see I am fit and fine. Ghalti hoti hai insaan se.

Shyla: Lakin wo ...

sachin: Don't worry! I am fine. OK!

shyla: hmm ...

It was 7 ;30 A. M. and Sachin got a call from bureau so he excused to attend it. After sometime he came back and said.

sachin: Shyla I have to go. Sir ne bulaya hai to mein nikalta hon. Bye!

shyla: Bye! love you ...

sachin: love you too! ...

Sachin took his car and went to his home first. He entered and everyone including his father, mother, sister, bhai and bhabhi saw him entering and his bhabhi said in dramatic tune.

bhabhi: lo aa gye laad sahab ayishieyn ker keh. aaiye aaiye ...

Nitin (sachin's big brother): chup raho Richa (sachin's bhabhi) beta hai wo iss ghar ka.

richa:lo aa gye laad sahab ayishieyn ker keh. aaiye aaiye .

Nitin was furiuos and got up, without eating breakfast he left saying.

Nitin: enough Richa. Sachin meri chota bhai hai aur uss k bare mein koi ghalat baat mein bardasht nei karo ga. Mind it!

Richa: bhai hai lakin khoon to nahi hai na. huh!

this was enouhg for Nitin to loose his temper. He raised his his but stopped because Sachin held his arm and nodded in NO.

Nitin: dad mein office ja raha ho. jaldi aaiye ga, aaj hamari meeting hai Sayara se. (to Sachin) I am sorry, Richa ne jo kaha uss k liye.

Sachin: arre bhahiya haq banta hai bhabhi ka mujh per, app please sorry matt bolieye.

Nitin: Thanks and he leaves.

Sachin's mother SM: aao beta nashta tayar hai, kha lo.

sachin: nahi mom mein Neil uncle ke ghar tha. We had breakfast together. Mujhe bureau k liye nikalna hai, it's getting late.! batch aur gun lene aaiya tha mein. lee ker aata hon.

SM: acha jao.

Sachin tool his batch, gun and other necessary things with him and came out of his room. He said.

Sachin: OK mon, dad bye.

A boy of 10 years came to him and Sachin bend down to his.

Sachin: Hey Champ! ***High five* **to aaj hai na app ka music show, go nd win.

KAbir (Sachin's bhateeja): yes Chachu! lakin mujhe bohat darr lag raha hai.

Sachin: darna nei. agar darr lage to sub se pehle apni aankhe band karna, aur apne dill mein anpe mummy daddy ka naam lena, sub mushkil asaan ho gye gi.

Kabir: thanks chachu! Your are the best.

and kabir hugs his chachu with enthusisam. Sachin was about to wrap his hand when Riicha came and took hold os kabir and said.

Richa: kabir chalo, bohat ho gya tumhara. ab ready ho jao, school bus aati hi hogi.

kabir: but muhje chachu ko apna song sunnana hai.

Richa: bola na maine, eik martaba kahi baat samaj nei aati kya?

kabir: lakin ...

sachin said to him: kabir dekho apni mama ki baat mano, ache bache zidd nei karte. muhje bhi late ho raha hai na.

kabir: OK!

sachin took his car, started it and drove off on the hustley bustely roads of mumbai. He switched on the radio, a song was playing.

**Pita se hai naam tera pitah pehchaan teri**

**Jiye jis sahaare pe tu pitah se woh saans mili**

**Hai pita rab tera**

**Ishwar allah jitne bhi rab hain**

**Noor tera tujh mein hi sab hai**

**Ho ishwar allah jitne bhi rab hain**

**Noor tera tujh mein hi sab hai**

**Rab hai hai**

**Tu hi sab hai hai - 2**

the words of his bhabhi ecoded in his ears.

**"lo aa gye laad sahab ayishieyn ker keh. aaiye aaiye ... "**

**"bhai hai lakin khoon to nahi hai na. huh!"**

He changed the station but the other station had also a song.

**Jab Bhi Kabhi Papa Mujhe**

**Jo Zor Se Jhoola Jhulate Hain Maa**

**Meri Nazar Dhoondhe Tujhe**

**Sochu Yahi Tu Aa Ke Thaamegi Maa**

**Unse Main Yeh Kehta Nahin**

**Par Main Seham Jaata Hoon Maa**

**Chehre Pe Aana Deta Nahin**

**Dil Hi Dil Mein Ghabraata Hoon Maa**

**Tujhe Sab Hai Pata Hai Naa Maa**

**Tujhe Sab Hai Pata Meri Maa**

His mind said** "Not again." **He turned off the radio and focused on the driving. He reached the bureau. Richa's words still were playing with his mind. He parked the car and sat in there thinking about Richa and her words. Abhijeet saw him in deep thought and knocked the window. Sachin saw and immediately wiped his tears. He came out and abhi asked him.

Abhijeet: arre Sachin Shyla k khayalo se kabhi to nikal aaiya kro.

Sachin: (smiled a little and said) arre nahi nahi sir Shyla k bare mein nahi soch raha tha mein... wo to bas ...

Abhijeeet: samaj gaya mein. sharmao matt. hum dono hi pyaar k rahe hein (he winked) chalo ab andar chale ACP sir wait ker rahe the both went inside.

* * *

**Inside The Bureau:**

sachin and abhijeet went in. All the jouniors stood up and greeted them Good Morning. They greeted back. ACP sir came out seeing them. all the people gathered aroung the table in the centre of the bureau. ACp sir started.

ACP: to aaj tum logo ko maine iss liye bulaya hai kyuk muje tume eik mission per bejhna hai.

Kavin: kaisa mission sir?

ACP: eik gao (village) mein kana hai, ATS ko khabar milli hai k wahan kuch unusal activities ho rahi hein aur wo log CID ki madad chahite hein to Sachin tumhe ...

but Sachin cut him as: Lakin sir mein kaisee ... I mean Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir bhi to ...

ACP: han han lakin Abhijeet aur Daya ko wo role suit nei kare ga. (he said with a lil smile)

Sachin: to sir kya role hai?

ACP: photographer? Photographer ban ker jana hai tumhe wahan aur nazar rakhni hai wahan per kya hota hai, aur kyu hota hai. TO ready ho?

Sachin: YES SIR !

ACP: good! to tum kal subah ki train se jao ge. Case details tumhare desk per hein aur han tumhe kal hi jana hai. Any problem?

Sachin: No sir.

ACP: to theek hai case study ker lo aur han wahan per tumhe do aur officers join kere ge. unn ka pata tumhe wahan ja ker lage gai. eik officer to ATSka hai aur **DUSRI **CID offficer hai.

Sachin: OK sir.

and he goes to study the file. there was no special work left and Sachin saw the time. it was 1 :30 a.m. Time for Kabir's concert. He excused from there and went to Rodit's school to attend that concert.

**At Scared Hearts School:**

* * *

Sachin went inside and luckily Kabir's performance was not startedm even the show had just begun. The was announcing "Ladies and gentle men! Now we are going to began our show. As we know every year this program is held and each participant is given 1 minute to give his speech on topic on a chit in the bowl. so let's begun"

"first we will can on stage Sonia Kapoor from class 5-B."

Sonia came and took out the chit. It had a question** "Is Money Eveything?"**

Sonia:

**money is not everything... in fact it is nothing... life is not made up of money... but is made up of precious memories, the feeling of togetherness... money is just... just... a way of telling how rich you are... N if you're rich... it's OK... why do you need to tell the world that you are rich... Why make other people feel inferior...? What do you gain by this?... Nothing...**

CLAPPINGS

"Now I will call Sanjoo from class 5-A to come and give us a few words"

Sanjoo came and took the chit. It had question **"Unity"**

Sanjoo**: In my words I have nothing but Sir Rumi once said **

"**Like a sculptor, if necessary,**

**carve a friend out of stone.**

**Realize that your inner sight is blind**

**and try to see a treasure in everyone." **

― **Rumi**

CLAPPINGS

Kabir came to the stage and the other band took their places. His eyes were closed and he was praying,_"God please Sachin chachu yahan hon. please god!"_

He opened his eyes and his eyes immediately started to find that familiar face but could not find so. With grief he started to play but he had no courage to perform. His mind recalled _"darna nei. agar darr lage to sub se pehle apni aankhe band karna, aur apne dill mein anpe mummy daddy ka naam lena, sub mushkil asaan ho gye gi."_

He closed his eyes but istead of his mother, his Sachin chachu came in front of his eyes, hugging him. He felt a new energy in himself and started.

"now I will call on stage Kabir to come on the stage and share his views"

Kabir came and took a chit. It said "Tell something about LOVE and LIFE"

Kabir took the mike and said;** Well ... the topic I got is beyond my reach as I am only a 5th grader and I have no experience about LOVE and Life but I'll try ... First LIFE ... simple it is **

**Sweet raho CADBURY ki tarah,**

**Fresh raho CLOSEUP ki tarah,**

**Beautiful raho FAIR &amp; LOVELY ki tarah,**

**Tension free raho CHILD ki tarah,**

**Aur smart raho MERI tarah..**

**And about love as I have seen my chachu**

**Kuch log pyaar ki khatir jaan chod dete**

**hai...**

** aur ...**

**Kuch log jaan ki khatir pyaaar chod dete**

**hai...**

Many other students came and finally it was time for the judges to announce the winner ... one of them came on to the stage and said: When there are jems all arounf it is really very difficult to choose one but as we have to select one and that is ... KABIR for his Life and Love, other students were also good but they said all the pre-written things but Kabir said it by heart so this years' winner is KABIR. Kabir please come on stage"

He went and took the trophy with standing ovation from audience there were clappings all around but Kabir was not happy suddenly he saw Sachin at the back stage and he ran towards him, "chachuuu' he hugged sachin and Sachin also.

Kabir: thanks chachu.

sachin: mere Kabir ka performance mein miss ker don aaisa ho hi nahi sakta.

Kabir: app ne sunn'a

sachin: Han lakin acha nahi tha.

Kabir made a face and said: acha nei tha ... ? :/

sachin tackled him and said: acha nahi bohattttttttt acha tha.

Kabir: sach?

sachin: much.

Kabir: to meri treat ... ?

sachin: Icea-cream ?

Kabir nodded in YES and they went to ice-cream parlour and ate the ice-cream, then they went to home and Kabir went to his Dada jaan to show his trophy. he blessed him and Sachin sat on the sofa in the lounge. he ordered the servant to pack his bag.

SM: kahan jaa rahe ho?

Sachin: mission hai eik gao mein.

Sachin's Father SF: jana zaroori hai?

sachin: han! agar naa hota to mein kabhi naa jata.

SM: tum Kabir k birthday rak wapis to aa jao ge na. tum to jante hi ho keh wo kitna ziddi hai, pichli baar bhi tum uss ka birthday attend nehi ker pye tha. iss baar to kro ge na?

sachin: pata nahi mom! mein kab wapis aaon ga. aao ga bhi ya nahi.

SF: sachinnnnnnn (in anger) dobara aaisa kabhi matt bolna. tum jante ho na keh mein tumhare bager nahi reh sakta.

Sachin: sorry dad!

Richa was watching this. She murmured, "HUH! phir shuru ho ge papa jee. apne sake bete se zaida inhe Sachin ki fiqar hai aur Nitin bhi is per apna pyaar jharta hai her waqt."

meanwhile, Nitin came from the office and it was dinner time and the whole family ate the dinner with light chit chat and gossip about Kabir's performance.

**Next Day:**

Sachin went to the railways-station and he saw his ticket. It was named by "ISHAAN" means usse anpi identity chupani hai. He took seated and in 6 hours he reached his destination. He was in traditional jeans and check T-shirts. this he took a bus for the village and went to the address given to him in the file.

* * *

**AN: So, I am very sorry for being late but I am really very busy so can't help. Please ignore mistakes as I have wrote it in a hurry and didn't checked it again.**

**Rajvigirl, butterfly, KAVINSANJANA, SachVithebest **thanks alot for the reviews.

**katiiy, maho, crazyforpurvi, praise22, Ansha Di's Ananya **thanks a tones for those lovely reviews.

**JannatFairy, DivaNims, shabana, pari, iya, ravu 161 **thank you very much for those reviews.

**Guest NL, Bipana, ayisaraharris, Saraswati Dahal, AreejSachinLover, BabyBoo, Tiger **thank you.

Guest who said me again and again to update please mention your name dear and thanks for liking my fic.

**Falhas** are you happy now as I have updated?

**By this chapter I want to convey that I would be available till 4th March 2015 due to my board examinations. So please excuse me.**

Please read **Shollay - A new story **by ** .50** (are you happy now)

**Try to guess the officers. Let see if you can or not. One thing to tell you, I am not going to make Sachin and Purvi together EASILY, there will be some twists. and Kabir is also an important character because he will be the reason of Sachvi's bonding.**


End file.
